The ABC Way to Love
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: "A; always knew it was you. B; but I never realized it until now. C; couldn't let you in until i realized..." Just a short RukaxMeru fanfic I wrote up. i hope you like it and please review.


**Hey! So, this is the first Fly High story I have written in a while…sorry; I will try to make it good. I hope you like it, and it is probably a little shorter than my other stories, but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fly High or any of the characters (unless I made them up), they belong to the author and or publishers…I would love it own it though.**

_The ABC Way to Love_

**Ruka's P.O.V**

I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil against my bottom lip, thinking about what to write. We have to write a paper about something we care about deeply (or something like that) in alphabetical order…but it does not really have to make since, it just has to be there. Then it popped into my head. I swiftly threw my pencil down on my paper and scrabbled, in an unreadable way, the words to my masterpiece. …done… I walked in to the bathroom and turned on the water for my shower. I stupid looking grin crossed my face…this could be the best paper I have ever written.

**Next Morning at School (still Ruka's P.O.V)**

"X means x, Y means y, and Z means z." The obviously stupid kid put his paper down to his knees and gave a cocky grin to the students. I tried not to laugh…but it was hard when Meru was doing the same thing…only it was not working very well.

"Umm... good job, Karumaru-kun…" our teacher tried to smile, "you can sit down now". She sighed aloud. She slid her finger down her blue clipboard until she reached the next name and stopped. "Ruka! You're next!" She smiled and then ran behind to sit at her desk. I sighed, stood up, and walked up to the front of the class. I pulled the paper up to my face and started to read.

"**A**, always knew it was you somewhere in my heart."

"**B**ut I never realized it until now."

"**C**ouldn't let you in until I realized it.'

"**D**on't think I just don't you."

"**E**ven if I say I do."

"**F**unny; it's how you are when I say I hate you."

"**G**raceful' that's how you are when you fight."

"**H**appy; always when I'm with you."

"**I** hate it when you believe I hate you."

"**J**ealous; I get that way with you're with other men."

"**K**id; that's how you act…it's cute though."

"**L**ike; how I _thought _I felt about you."

"**M**aybe it could work out between you and me."

"**N**o…I know it will."

"**O**pps…I sound like I'm in love."

"**P**lease don't find it weird."

"**Q**uiz me on you…I _will _get a 100%."

"**R**eally…do you still not know?"

"**S**ometimes I wish I could just kiss you whenever I want."

"**T**ell me it's okay to love you."

"**U **would really help me out there."

"**V**iolet; you say it's one of the prettiest colors."

"**W**ill you let me into your heart?"

"**X**; it's over your heart, because it's the treasure."

"**Y**ep, I'll get the treasure someday."

"**Z**ip up your heart if you don't like me, but I'll still get in…Meru."

I put down the paper and smirked at the reaction I got from Meru; her mouth hung open in a round O, and her checks were a dark scarlet. I sat back down behind Meru silently.

I sat up a little, blew on her ear, and whispered, "It's the truth, Meru-_chan_."

She shivered and turned around to look at me. She was about to say something until I grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her to me for a kiss. When I pulled away (after quite some time) she looked into my eyes, "Do you love me?"

"Yeah." And with that, she tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly. "Ohh! I love too!"

I smirked and hugged her back tightly. I love it when school pays off-

"Ruka, you got an F." the teacher said happily, marking it down on her clipboard.

"How?" I yelled confused, still hugging Meru.

"The assignment was to write about your life in alphabetical order, but yours was still nice." She giggled.

"DANGIT!" I yelled.

_**End**_

**Yay! All done…and tried, but it's okay, I can *yawn* stay awake all *yawn* night. '^^ moreover, I hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
